German patent publication 100 38 247 discloses an arrangement for measuring the body temperature of a living organism wherein a first temperature sensor and a second temperature sensor are mounted in a housing. During the measuring operation, the first temperature sensor is applied directly to the skin of the body and detects the skin temperature. The second temperature sensor is arranged so as to be thermally insulated and spaced relative to the first temperature sensor. The second temperature sensor is disposed on a side of the first temperature sensor facing away from the skin. The second temperature sensor determines the temperature of the ambient air of the body.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,611, it is known to integrate in a protective helmet an arrangement for measuring the body temperature of a living organism with this arrangement being known from DE 100 38 247 C2. A first temperature sensor for detecting the skin temperature of a person and a second temperature sensor are integrally arranged in a headband of the protective helmet. The second temperature sensor is mounted thermally insulated on a side of the first temperature sensor which faces away from the skin and is arranged in spaced relationship to the first temperature sensor. An evaluation unit is provided to compute the instantaneous body temperature of the person in accordance with a pregiven temperature formula in dependence upon constant parameters and a temperature difference measured by the first temperature sensor and the second temperature sensor.
With respect to the known arrangement, it is disadvantageous that an erroneous determination of the body temperature can occur in dependence upon ambient and geometric conditions.